Can't I Love You? Mori Love story
by friendoftheninjas
Summary: Can the most quiet member in the host club fall in love? mini story
1. Chapter 1

Extra Characters

**Nina**  
Grade:12th  
Height: 153 cm  
Blood Type:O  
Favorite Class: History  
-quiet normally, like to talk only to her friends, smart good at school. Wants to be a teacher becasue she loves to work with kids. Trained in Karate.

**Lexi**  
Grade: 11th  
Hieght: 147 cm  
Blood Type:AB  
Favorite Class: Science  
-smiles to fool people, loves to know everything about every one. Good at school just does what she wants, when she wants to.

**Nina pov**  
"What! You really never been there?" my class mate Hannah ask me.  
"Nope." I answer not seeing why it would be such a big deal.  
"Your a 12th grader and you never been to the Host Club?! Why not?" She asks.  
"Umm. I don't know, never felt like it i guess." I respond getting annoyed.  
"Well, come with me today, I promise you will have fun!"  
"I don't know."  
"Please!" she says giving me puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh ok but only once."I tell her, so she will shut up.  
"YES!" she grabs me arm as soon as the bell rings and drags me to the 3rd music room.  
"What? The music room? Why are we here?"  
"This is where the host club is silly." She says and opens the door.  
"Welcome 3" six guys greeted us.  
"Um Hi?" I say. What in the hell did I get myself into?  
"Oh Hannah, are you here with your appointment with the twins today?" The guy in glasses asked.  
"Yes Kyoya."  
"Right this way. And Nina this is your fisrt time here is it not?" he asks me.  
"Um? appointment? I'm sorry I'm a little confused here."  
"This is simply a place where females such as yourself can enjoy spend time with some of the Host Club members."  
"Oh ok."This is just plain weird.  
"So would you like to set up an appointment?"  
"Umm I..." but before I could say anything eles. Some one Burst out crying!"  
"WHERE IS MY BUN-BUN!" a little boy with blonde haird shouts. I don't no why but I ran toward the child. But when I was about 5 feet away, a tall musuclar black hair guy was handing him a stuffed bunny.  
"Here you go." he said quietly.  
Awww that was nice of him. The child still had tears in his eyes, so my motherly instinks kicked in, "See their is no need to cry, your bun-bun was safe, would you like to have some tea and cake with me?" I ask. The tall one looks at me shocked when I say this.  
"O.k!" the little boy shouts happily. "My names Honey and this is bun-bun."  
"Its very nice to meet you Honey and bun-bun."  
"Do you like chocolate cake or strawberry?" he asks.  
"I like them both but I will have whatever you want me to."  
"You can have the chocolate, cuz i want the strawberry." he says.  
"O.k. I look over my sholder at the tall guy. He was watching the child. He looked kind of sad.  
"Thats Mori!" Honey says when he sees me looking at him.  
"Well does Mori want some cake too?"  
"Thats a good question? I'll ask him." honey leaves me at the little table alone for just a few minutes and he comes back with Mori.  
"Mori doens't want cake, but he will sit with us." They sit down and Honey starts eating cake.  
I study Mori, for a second. I know I've seen him somewhere.  
"Oh I remember you now, you sit in the back in my history class. History is my favorite, its so intrusting."  
He stares at me again and gives me a little smile.  
"History is my favorite to."  
"Mori-sempi is very good in history!" Honey says with cake all over his face.  
"Oh I forgot about the history test tomarwo, I must go study!. Oh it was very nice to me you Honey and bun-bun, um you to Mori" I say slitly blushing when his name slips though my lips.  
"Bye Nina!" Honey says waving to me. I look over my should one last time before closing the door behind me and see Mori, not looking at Honey, but at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina POV

"So what's with you? You have been like super happy since you got home, and don't tell me it's cause you love what your studying because I know that face. The face you are making now is different by far." My roommate Lexi says to me, we got an apartment because we live to far from home to go back there every day and don't want to stay at the school, so here we are.

"O.k. I meet this guy."

"Awww Nina's in love!" she interrupts me.

"NO! I mean I just meet him today!" I say back.

"Even better love at first sight!" she laughs.

"No! He's just, well, he's nice okay and I want you to meet him."

"What why?" she gives my a look.

"Because you're my best friend and if you don't get along with my other friends things well happen."

"I told you, that girl losing her hair after she called me stupid was just a coincidence." She got all defensive.

"Ok,ok but I still want you to meet him. You have the power remember."

"What?"

"You have the bullshit radar, you can tell if the person in genuine or not."

"Oh yeah. But how am I going to meet him, we are in different grades remember, your in 12th and I'm in 11th!" she points out.

"That's fine, because he's in the host club."

"Host club? You mean that place where boys flirt with like a million girls for hours."

"Yup."

"I don't like him." She says.

"You haven't met him and he's different."

"Trust me they are all the same." She mumbles. "Oh did you hear that Lynn was seen kissing Johnny!"

"Not you and your gossip again."

"It's not gossip its ammo."

"Ammo?"

"Black mail duhhhh, you never know when you need it."

I sign.

~the next day~

"Come on!" I say opening the door

"Welcome 3" they say again.

"Nina!" Honey says." You come to eat cake with Takashi and me again!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I say smiling at honey.

"Lexi you are new to the host club aren't you? Kyoya asks."

"Huh? How do you now my name?"

"I know everything about everyone." He replies.

"When's my birthday?"

"January 23rd."

"My favorite color?"

"Dark green."

"My pet snakes name?"

"Killer."

"Impressive." She says, I see the stillest brush reach her cheeks.

I turn away from the two and see Mori.

"If you don't hurry your tea will get cold."

"Thank you Mori." I smile at him and go join Honey, with Mori following.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina Pov

I take my seat next to Mori, this time he actually drinks some tea instead of just sitting there.

"Did you do good on your test Nina?" Honey asks/shouts.

"I believe I did well enough, Part six gave me some trouble, I lost my notes on that section."

"Why didn't you ask Takashi, he would have lent you him notes." Honey says with a mouth full of cake.

"I couldn't have asked, it was my fault I lost the notes." I say. Not that I could ask him anyway. I barley talk to him here let alone anywhere else.

"Nina!" Lexi says to me. "I think I found a worthy opponent. I challenged Kyoya in who can find out more about each other's friends. So he has to find out stuff about you and I have to find out things about one of the other members of the host club.

Mori and I both give her a weird look.

"So what? Your going to spy on us? Can't you just ask us, like in an interview."

"No that's against the rules, and yeah I guess in a way it's spying." She says with a smile like it's not weird at all. "Any way, I'll see you at home kay." She waves and leaves.

"Oh that reminds me Nina we are going to have a Talent show! On Friday, do you want to be in it?" Honey asks.

"Well, I really don't have a talent to share. I say.

"That's not true you are an amazing singer." Kyoya says walking past us.

"I don't really sing any more."

"Nina will you please sing at the talent show?" Honey looks up at me making a face I couldn't refuse.

I let out a sigh, "Fine I'll do it."

"Yay!" Honey shouts. "Did you hear that Takashi, Nina is going to sing for us.

He looked at Honey and than at me and nodded.

~the next day~

"Lexi I don't know if I can do this. I haven't sung for years."

"Do you really want to make Honey sad? And plus you sing all the time, well in the shower that is, you was me up every morning."

"I'm sorry" I didn't realize it. "I'll have to do this for Honey.

Kyoya says my name and it's my turn on stage.

When I walked out there and looked at the crowd, I wanted to run off stage, half of the female student body was there! The music starts to play and I freeze up even more, but than I see Mori and Honey watching in the Back, I summon up enough courage to sing. I sing the song my grandma used to sing to me. I close my eyes and start.

The cherry blossom petals fall from the trees,

As the Clouds move above.

A young girl runs through the field.

Chasing her dreams.

Trying to find her voice.

Trying to find her place.

Waiting to find someone .

That can put a smile on her face.

She finds him one day out of the blue.

He hugs her and won't let go.

But she was scared,

So she ran away.

Now the girl waits for her love.

To save her from herself.

And help her find her voice.

The cherry blossom petals fall from the trees,

As the Clouds move above.

A young girl runs through the field.

Chasing her dreams.

I open my eyes and the crowd sheers. When I walk off stage, Mori and Honey were there to greet me.

"You did wonderful Nina-chan!" Honey said, that was the first he called me that.

"You did well." Mori says and smiles, not a smirk but an actual smile.

"Thank you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nina Pov  
I was walking out of the school heading back home, when Honey shouted for me.  
"Nina! Wait!"  
I turn to see Mori running at me with Honey on his back.  
I dropped my books thinking he was going to run into me. But he stopped short, bent down and picked up my books.  
"Here." he said.  
"Um thanks, again." I say.  
"The Host Club is having a slumber party tonight and Takashi and I want to invite you!"  
"Can you do that?" I ask.  
"You don't want to come?" Mori says looking kind of hurt.  
"No! It's just, are the other club member going to be ok with that?" I ask.  
"Honey and Mori exchange glances. "They won't mind." Honey finally says.  
"Ok, than when do i come?"  
"Yeah! Nina-chan is coming! 8:00!" He says and Mori and Hone start to walk away.  
I watch them walk away and Mori takes a look back at me, with what seems to be a smile.  
-Later at home-  
Lexi pov  
"So let me get this strait your going to a sleep over with the Host club?" I ask for the 10th time.  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Because Honey asked me to come." she says.  
"So because Mori is going to be there?" I say.  
"No!" she blushes. "I just thought it would be fun."  
"I think you like him." I say.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Because you have been writing Mori on you homework since this conversation started."  
She blushes a deeper shade of red.  
"O.k. So what I want to be with a friend."  
"I think you want to be more than his friend."  
She doesn't say anything.  
"Nina he's part of the host club, they flirt with every girl. I just don't want you to get hurt." I say.  
Again she doesn't say anything; she just grabs her bag and leave to the sleep over.

Nina pov  
Lexi is wrong, Mori and Honey are different, and they are my friends. Why would they invite me to the slumber party if that wasn't true. I thought To myself.  
I just not some girl that comes for an hour, we are friends and I go to hang out not to be flirted with. I get to the 3rd music room and just stand there for a second, looking at the door.  
But what if she is right.  
My hand on the door knob, trying to decide if I should go in. The door opens and it cause me to stumble forward right into Mori. Who was able to catch me before my face hit the floor.  
"I'm Sorry, I was going to get another sleeping bag, and we are short one." He explained. His left hand around me waist to support me and other holding me hand.  
"Its ok, you didn't mean it." I say. not wanting to move but knowing i had to .  
"Nina-sempia! Your here!" Honey runs and gives me a hug.  
"What is he doing here!" Tamaki shouts pointing at me.  
"Tataski and I invited her!" Honey says back.  
"She can't be here she must leave.  
"She stays." Mori says giving Tamaki a mean look.  
"Mori are you forgetting about Haruhi."  
"Oh you mean that girl that dresses up like a guy, I won't tell." I say.  
They all looked at me shocked." How do you know that?" Kyoya asked.  
"Lexi told me, she figured it out the first day she came here.  
"Oh well in that case, you're free to stay but if you ever tell anyone about Haruhi, you will be banished from the club." Tamaki says seriously.  
"O.k." is all i say.  
"Party time Party time!" Honey Shouts! "Lets play a game!"  
"Yes, Truth or Dare!" The twins say.  
We all sit down.  
"Haruhi! You 1st! Truth or dare?" Tamaki asks.  
"Um dare?"  
"I dare you to kiss me!" Tamaki says.  
She whacks him on the head and he proceeds to cry in a corner.  
I giggle.  
"Ok no Nina truth or dare?"  
"Um truth... I guess"  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" she asks.  
"Um no, I did have one, guess I never found the right guy." I say. "Honey, truth or dare."  
"truth!"  
"What do you think of me?" I ask.  
"I think you're very nice, and I have fun eating cake with you and so does Takashi. (Mori blushes slightly when he says that)And you sing pretty!"  
"Thank you Honey." I say.  
"Takashi! Truth or dare!" Honey asks.  
"Dare." he says quietly  
"I dare you to kiss Nina!" He says.  
He blushes and so do I. He turns to me.  
"Its ok if you don't want to..." I say.  
But than his lips meet mine. It was soft and gentle, I kiss back.  
"Aww" The twins say mocking us.  
We break from the kiss.  
I smile at him and he smiles back.  
-Later-  
I couldn't sleep with the kiss on my mine so i stand on the deck.  
"You look cold." Mori says behind me.  
I turn to face him. "I couldn't sleep.  
"Neither can I."  
"Mori."  
"Hm."  
"What do you think of me?"  
He looks away and blushes.  
He doesn't like me like that Lexi was right.  
"I think you are very sweet and pretty."  
With that I kiss him.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi pov  
Good this is harder than i thought it would be. I don't know anything about any of kyoya's friends. How in t he hell can I do this without going to the host club?  
"Hey Lexi."  
"Hey Nina, don't bother me I'm..."Wait hats it!  
"You are what?" Nina asks.  
"Oh never mind I finished."  
"Oh good hey I don't know if you want to go, but the host club invited us to a picnic."  
This couldn't be more perfect.  
"Sweet lets go."  
Nina pov  
We meet up with Mori and Honey.  
"Nina-Chan Nina-chan!" Honey waves.  
I smile and wave back. Lexi follows.  
He hugs me. "Hi Honey how are you today?"  
"I'm great now that your here!"  
"That's sweet of you to say." I look you. "Hi Mori How are you."  
He smiles.  
"Lets good."  
"Umm Nina he didn't say anything." Lexi points out.  
"Well he smiled so that must me in some what of a good mood." I respond.  
"Whatever."  
-later-  
Mori and I are sitting down, Lexi ran off somewhere and Honey is chasing a butterfly.  
"Can I ask you something?" Mori said quietly.  
"Sure."  
"The day you first came, why did you say those things to.." he pointed to honey.  
"Oh well I love kids and when he was sad it made me want to do something about it so I just reacted. Truth is I really want to be a teacher, but my dad doesn't approve. He said "no daughter of mine will waste her time with a bunch of kids." he doesn't understand it's my dream. I'll be able to help the kids, to make them happy."  
Mori looks at me.  
"I have to meet him in two days to tell him what I chose, to go to teaching school or go to the school of higher knowledge. Which is where he wants me to go."  
"Dream." he says. "Go to dream."  
I smile at him, "Ok I promise to you Mori as long as we are still friends, I will fight for my dream."  
He smiled and we sat their for the rest of the day, watching the sunset.

~a day later~

Nina pov  
"Isn't today the day the contest between your and Kyoya comes to an end?" I ask.  
"Yup." she says.  
"So who did you chose any way?"  
"Not telling you."  
"Why not?" I ask.  
"You will find out later."  
"Ok then?"  
"So you doing anything exciting today?" she asks.  
"Not really."  
"Your thinking about him right now aren't you?" Lexi asks.  
"What! I'm not thinking about Mori!"  
"You just proved it I never said his name, plus you totally spazed."  
I feel my face get red. "Whatever I'm going to the Host Club."  
Lexi pov  
Time to put my plan in action.  
"Kyoya today is the day."  
Nina pov  
"Oh Nina, you here for your appointment?"  
"Um What?"  
"Your one of Mori's regulars, you know like the other girls."  
"Other girls?"  
"The commons, the one who see the same host member every day?"  
"Common." I start to tear up Lexi was right, I'm nothing but an appointment.  
"How are you today?" I look up to see Mori standing next to me.  
"I'm sorry, but please never speak to me again!"  
"What?"  
I run past him. "Please go away!"  
Kyoya pov  
"The plan is ago."  
"Well done."  
...to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexi pov

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I yell walking into the host club.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya asks?

"BECASUE OF YOU NINA IS MOVING AWAY SHE IS GOING TO SOME FANCY SCHOOL HER FATHER WANTS HERE TO GO TO! SHE'S GIVEN UP ON EVERYTHING! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Why do you say that?" Kyoya says calmly.

"YOU SAID SHE WAS MORI'S APAIONTMENT, A COMMON A REGUALAR YOU MADE HER FEEL AS IF MORI AND HER WERE NOTHING!"

"What!" I look over at Mori. I never saw him this angry before.

"Where is she?"

"At the airport. You wont get there in time." I say trying to calm myself down.

"I have to go." is all he said before he ran off.

Nina pov.

"I know you will love your new school darling it's so much better than that awful Ouran High School"

"Yes papa." is all I have to say. I have to restrain myself from crying.

"Fight 451 is now boarding" a voice says over the intercom.

"Time to go princess."

"Yes, papa." I stand up and head for the gate.

"Nina!" My eyes widen, that voice.

"Mori?"

"Nina wait." My eyes tear up.

"I thought I said to leave me alone!"

He lifts up my chin so I'm looking at him. "I don't know what Kyoya did, but I need to tell you something before you go." I look at him, I have seen him serious before but this is different. "I love you Nina, You bring joy to my life, you are one of the few people that can make me smile, Your voice is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, and you are not just another appointment at the host club...Will you be my girl friend?" he asks.

"Nina, we must go or we will miss our flight come on."

"No father."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said no! I'm staying here, I'm staying at Ouran High School."

"Your giving you a dream!" he says.

"Yeah, I'm giving you trying to give you yours, and finally going after mine." I say facing him. "I'm sorry but I'm done trying to please you." I take Mori's hand and turn to walk away. He stops me and lays a gentle kiss on my lips, but the kiss is filled with love and desire, I open my mouth to let his tongue in and he takes the invention.

"See! See what this place does to you Nina!" My dad shouts!

"No, dad this is what love does to me."

"Love or not, your coming with me!" He pulled me so hard it hurt and I let out a quiet cry. The Mori did something I never thought he would do. He punched me dad. He fell to the ground.

"Never hurt a lady" Mori says in a pissed off voice.

"AHHHHHHH!" My dad yells holding his now bloody noise. "Nina either you choose this brut or your own father!'

I look at Mori.

"I choose Mori. Good-bye father." I take his hand and we walk out of the airport.

-Back at the host club- I open the door, Mori and I still holding hands.

"Surprise!"

"What?"

"This was all planed out." Lexi says to me.

"What? Planed out?"

"You remember that little beat I had with Kyoya well, I picked Mori and we both found out that both of you were completely in love, but you both also were to shy to tell each other. So we made a little plan."

"I was to make you angry so you would do something drastic. Lexi made a scene, so Mori would go after you. In the end we made it so you guys would confess your love to each other." Kyoya finished. I blush. "Thanks to you both, because without you I might have given up my dream and might of never confessed my love to the man I love."

"I noticed something too." Mori said.

"Hmm?" "Kyoya and Lexi have a thing."

"What?" I say shocked. Their holding hands." he pointed out.

They smile at us.

"Nina-Chan! Nina-chan's in Love!" Honey gives me a hug. "Your not going to go away any more are you?"

"No" I look at Mori. "I'm here to stay."

The End!


End file.
